tout peut encore changer
by cathycat
Summary: cette histoire devait se baser sru thoru et shigure mais en attendant que tout cela se decoince on a bien le droit a un petit extra...
1. Chapter 1

**Tout peut encore changer…**

A chaque fois qu'il fait mine de me proposer un rendez vous romantique comme il les appelles, mon cœur se met battre une peu plus vite …

S'il savait…, si j'osais…

Ah si j'osais, je lui dirais : « aller BANCO » c'est parti on y va ! Mais je pense que pour lui ce n'est qu'une plaisanterie et puis même si ça n'en était pas une … Je n'oserais vraiment pas. Il faut dire aussi que Kyo et Yuki ne le laisse jamais approcher, ils font semblant d'être jaloux mais je sais bien que ce n'est que pour sauver les apparences devant Shigure et les autres. Ces deux là sont carrément mordus l'un pour l'autre, je pense être la seule qui soit dans la confidence !

Enfin bon ainsi passait le temps dans cette maison entre gaîté et incertitude, vraiment il va falloir que je me décide je ne peux plus continuer comme ça.

QUELQUES SEMAINES PLUS TARD

POV de Kyo

Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre ! On ne peu jamais avoir un peu de tranquillités et d'intimité dans cette maison, j'aimerai tant pouvoir passer des petits moments rien qu'avec lui ………… en amoureux.

De plus je m'aperçois que Yuki en a autant envie que moi, ah… si seulement…

Thoru, elle, elle a compris ! Elle fait en sorte de nous laisser seuls de temps en temps, d'un côté c'est normal puisqu'elle connaît notre secret. Mais ce sale scribouillard de Shigure, lui c'est autre chose, on ne peut quand même pas lui annoncer comme çà de but en blanc. En tout cas moi je n'oserais pas et je ne pense pas que Yuki en ait le courage aussi.

Ah si il pouvait s'absenter ne serait ce que quelques heures…….ce serait vraiment le pied !

* * *

"Ca se serait vraiment le pied….. " 

"Quoi donc mon petit Kyo ?"

"J'étais en train de me dire que se serait génial si Shigure sortait faire un tour pour qu'on puisse faire une pause « câlins »…"

"Hum se serait fantastique…mais tu oublies qu'il y a aussi Thoru !"

"Un problème ? Yuki ? Kyo ?"

"Ah Thoru… ! En fait… !"

"Allez ! Dites moi tout ! Que se passe t il ?"

"En fait on aimerait bien pouvoir passer un petit moment tout les deux, et on se disait que si Shigure pouvait s'absenter se serait encore mieux mais…"

"Il ne resterait donc que moi dans la maison, c'est ça ? Il suffit de le dire ! dans ce cas là j'irais faire un tour, un très long tour ! Il ne faut pas vous en faire pour moi !"

"Hello les jeunes, que se passe t il ici ?"

"Rien de plus que d'habitude Shigure, ils se disputent comme d'habitude… !"

"Ah Ah, alors pendant ce temps là je peux t'enlever ma petite Thoru pour une petite promenade romantique ! NYARK NYARK !"

POV de Thoru

Vite avant que Kyo ou Yuki ne réagissent c'est à moi de faire d'une pierre deux coups : 1°) Débarrasser Kyo et Yuki de Shigure.

2°) Sortir rien qu'avec lui…

"Pour une fois Shigure c'est votre jour de chance !"

"Pardon ? Que dis tu petite Thoru ?"

"je dis simplement que j'accepte d'aller faire cette petite promenade avec vous, Shigure…"

Et sans plus attendre, j'attrape sa main et le tire vers la porte sous les yeux ébahis de Yuki et de Kyo. Je ne peux m'empêcher de leur adresser un petit clin d'œil et de leur chuchoter au passage :

« Profitez en bien les garçons… »

Puis je continuais mon chemin derrière Shigure, j'ai bien quelques doutes mais bon… qui vivra verra ! En plus le temps que Shigure se remette de la surprise nous serons déjà loin et j'aurais eu le temps de reprendre mes esprits.

Rien que lui et moi : GENIAL !

"Kyo ? Tu crois qu'on peut vraiment la laisser seule avec lui ?"

"Yuki je n'en suis pas sur, mais si elle est partie avec lui c'est qu'elle se sentait capable de le supporter. Tu ne crois pas ?"

"Si tu le dis…"

"Je le dis et en plus je la remercie de tout cœur car grâce à elle….."

"Nous avons quelques heures devant nous… mon chaton…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Tout peut encore changer…**

merci à kittyarra pour sa review cela m'a fait vraiment très plaisir, et pour info je ne sais pas ce que thoru a pu avaler mais j'en veux bien un peu...

_**Chapitre 2 : Thoru et Shigure**_

Je suis étonné que Yuki et Kyo n'aient pas bronchés plus que ça. Enfin bon, cela me fait tout bizarre de me retrouver seul à seul avec Thoru, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela arriverait un jour et pourtant nous sommes là, à nous promener, elle n'a toujours pas lâché ma main.

Et le plus étrange est la sensation que le contact de sa main me procure, elle m'enveloppe d'une douce chaleur qui s'intensifie avec le temps qui passe.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé… jamais… !

Je ne faisais des allusions à Thoru que pour énerver les deux autres ainsi que pour la faire rougi, mais je suis bel et bien là, avec elle et je me sens bien comme cela.

J'aimerais quand même bien savoir pourquoi elle a accepté aujourd'hui. Bah autant lui poser la question directement au lieu de cogiter tout seul.

« Dis moi Thoru… »

« Oui, qui a-t-il Shigure ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

Pff quel dialogue de sourd…elle le fait exprès ou quoi ?

« Pourquoi as-tu accepté de venir avec moi aujourd'hui ?

Voilà la question que je redoutais…

« Bah parce que… »

« Parce que ? »

« Parce que j'en avais envie et puis aussi parce que… »

« Thoru, je voudrais pas t'embêter mais tu pourrais pas finir une de tes phrases pour une fois ? »

Et voilà il se fâche, il manquait plus que çà ! Bon je vais lui dire pour Kyo et Yuki ce sera déjà çà de fait…

« Vous n'êtes pas très observateur, Shigure… ! »

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

Qu'est ce qu'elle raconte maintenant ? J'y comprends vraiment plus rien.

« Vous n'avez pas encore compris ce qui se passe avec Yuki et Kyo ? »

Bah voila autre chose, qu'est ce qu'elle veut encore dire ?

« Qu'est ce que tu essaies encore de me dire ? Voyons soit un peut plus clair Thoru… »

« C'est pourtant simple… »

Je peux quand même pas lui dire cela comme ça ! Oh et puis tant pis il n'a qu'à réfléchir un petit peu …

« Ouh, ouh Thoru ? Ici la terre j'appelle la lune … ! »

« Oui, pardon, je disais donc que Yuki et Kyo sont… »

« Excuse moi de te couper, mais tu pourrais pas parler un peu plus fort car je comprend pas vraiment ce que tu es entrain de me raconter. »

« Si vous arrêtiez de tout le temps me couper, peut être que j'arriverais enfin à terminer une phrase ! »

« Pardonnes moi, petite Thoru, vas y je t'écoute. »

La conversation commence vraiment mal, moi qui pensais que ça serait une promenade romantique…… voila qu'on se dispute.

« Je disais donc que Kyo et Yuki sont … euh… comment dire … »

« Sont… ? »

« Sont ensemble. »

« Tu sous entend quoi par « ensemble » »

'Non ! Shigure, je vais quand même pas vous faire un dessin ? »

Je m'aperçois que j'aime bien lorsqu'elle s'énerve, cela fait briller ses yeux comme deux flammes, adorables… terriblement … « sexy ». Je n'aurais jamais cru parler ou du moins penser cela de Thoru avant !

« Ne t'énerve pas comme cela, ma petite Thoru, je te fais marcher ! J'ai bien compris ce que tu essaies de me dire mais j'ai quand même le droit d'être étonné ! »

« Excusez moi Shigure, je n'aurais pas du m'énerver… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour si peut. Mais je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as accepté de venir te promener avec moi ! »

« Vous me rassurez, je n'aurais donc pas besoin de pousser mes explication plus loin ! »

Elle a l'air si gênée, ce qui me confirme ce qu'elle vient de m'annoncer, mes deux très chers cousins ne doivent vraiment pas s'ennuyer en ce moment…

Mais je suis quand même un petit peu déçu… elle n'a donc accepté de venir juste pour les laisser seuls…je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi cela m'attriste autant, car comme me le répète tout le temps Hatori, je ne fais que l'utiliser pour arriver à défaire la malédiction…

Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ce sentiment apparaît il maintenant ?

« Shigure ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous m'avez l'air bien songeur ! »

« Tout va bien Thoru, ne t'inquiète dont pas comme ça ! Mais je peut te poser une question ? »

Il faut que je le sache…

« Oui bien sur allez y… »

« Tu n'est donc venue que pour qu'on les laisse seul ? »

Nous y voila Shigure, dois je vraiment tout te dire…

« En fait j'avais aussi très envie d'aller me promener avec vous Shigure… »

« Ah bon… pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est une chose que l'on n'avait jamais faite ensemble et puis j'ai pensé que cela pouvait nous permettre de mieux nous connaître. »

« Cela me fait très plaisir Thoru, et je pense que tu pourrais commencer par me tutoyer, ça serait déjà un grand pas tu ne trouve pas ? »

« Oh si… vous…euh… tu as raison. »

« Tu es très mignonne quand tu rougis Thoru… Allez cela fait maintenant un bon moment que nous sommes partis, avec le temps que l'on va mettre pour rentrer cela devrait être suffisant non ? »

« J'espère bien… »

« Et puis s'ils n'ont pas terminés et bien nous jouerons les voyeurs ma petite Thoru… ! NYARK ! NYARK ! »

« Voyons Shigure… »


	3. Chapter 3

**Tout peut encore changer**

Etant donné que Thoru et Shigure ne sont pas encore prêt à se mettre ensemble, ce chapitre sera un lemon de Yuki et Kyo… Je vous en supplie soyez indulgent car…c'est mon premier … et je ne peux pas cacher qu'il a été plus que dur à écrire.

Je voulais vous dire aussi que je suis désolée du retard mais entre les vacances et la difficulté pour moi à écrire ce chapitre … enfin bon vous m'avez comprise…

**Chapitre 3 : Yuki et Kyo**

« Enfin seuls…Yuki… »

Kyo s'approcha doucement de Yuki et posa délicatement ses lèvre sur celle de sa souris, leur baiser devint vite plus passionné, plus… déchaîné.

Leurs langues dansaient ensemble, ils se savouraient. Leurs baisers n'avaient jamais été si profonds, si langoureux…

Yuki haletait sous l'intensité du baiser, frissons et chaleur traversant tout son corps. Il prenait lui aussi un malin plaisir à explorer la bouche de sont compagnon, mêlant sa bouche à la sienne encore et encore partageant le même désir, le même plaisir que Kyo.

Kyo fit glisser ses doigts le long de la nuque de Yuki, frôlant les clavicules, il déplaça ses baisers vers les joues, lui offrant pleins de petits baisers humides, pour ensuite baisser la tête jusque dans le cou pour y tracer des rivières avec sa langue.

Yuki inspira profondément, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux à moitié fermés. Jamais auparavant il ne s'était senti si aimé, si désiré. Il fit alors parcourir ses mains sous le T-shirt de Kyo, pour pouvoir sentir la douceur de la peau nue sous ses mains, puis n'y tenant plus il retira le maudit T-shirt trop serré qui l'empêchait de caresser ce dos comme il l'aurait voulu. La peau de Kyo était si douce, si chaude qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'émettre un petit gémissement.

Encouragé par le petit cri de Yuki, Kyo blottit son visage contre son cou, recueillant dans sa bouche la peau tendre de sa souris, et la suça avidement. Il laissa ses doigts descendre le long de la poitrine de son amour par-dessus la chemisette qui le recouvrait toujours, traçant le contour de ses pectoraux, frôlant ensuite un téton, faisant soudainement haleter Yuki.

La sensation de son vêtement contre la dure boule de chair lui coupa le souffle, de nouvelles sensations se mélangeaient à son sang comme des coulées de lave, remplaçant son sang, concentrant sa chaleur au creux de ses cuisses.

La main de Kyo se glissa par la suite sous le vêtement, ses ongles griffant légèrement la peau tendre. Il pinça un téton puis le roula entre ses doigts pendant que son autre main se saisit de la chemisette, la remontant jusqu'au cou de Yuki, exposant ainsi son torse.

Kyo leva la tête, il chevaucha ensuite le ventre de sa petite souris, ses jambes des deux côtés du cops de son amant. Il posa ensuite ses deux mains sur l'abdomen de Yuki, et décida de rester immobile quelques instant, histoire de le taquiner un peu…

Yuki frissonna. Les mains froides contre son ventre chaud lui faisaient parvenir de formidables sensations, envoyant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne pouvait plus résister… Tout ce qu'il désirait maintenant était que Kyo reprenne le cours de leur jeu.

Kyo s'allongea sur Yuki, ses mains toujours immobiles sur le ventre de ce dernier, l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de se glisser vers le bas, son ventre exerçant une forte pression contre le pénis de Yuki, lui faisant pousser à nouveau un petit cri.

Kyo fit un large sourire, avant de baisser la tête et de coller sa bouche sur le torse de son petit Yuki, suçant, mordillant, et léchant chaque parcelle de cette si belle poitrine. En même temps, il s'amusait à presser son ventre en rythme contre son érection.

Yuki se contracta, gémissant, il perdait la tête, Kyo était en train de le rendre fou…

« Kyo… s'il te plait… » Arriva t il à articuler entre deux gémissement.

Kyo s'arrêta et le regarda haletant lui aussi, cette peau rougit, luisante de sueur, il le trouvait vraiment beau ! Il lui dédia son plus beau sourire puis glissa son corps encore un peu plus bas, jusqu'à ce que son visage se trouve au niveau des hanches de son Yuki.

Il fit glisser un doigt le long de la bosse recouverte par le pantalon de la souris.

De longs frissons parcoururent le corps de Yuki qui se mit à grogner de désirs.

Kyo ne pu s'empêcher de rire, et recommença à passer son doigt sur le renflement du pantalon.

Yuki n'en pouvait plus…

« Kyo… »

Alors Kyo défit la fermeture éclair, et fit glisser le tout pour y lancer plus loin dans la pièce. Il glissa alors son doigt le long du pénis jusqu'au gland, puis quand il sentit que Yuki attendait plus, il agrippa l'érection et exerça un mouvement de bas en haut…

Le menton posé sur sa main, allongé sur le ventre, en observateur, tantôt attendri, tantôt amusé, tandis que Yuki haletait, la tête renversé en arrière, ses hanches suivant le même rythmes que les frottements. La puissante vague d'émotion qui l'envahissait menaçait à tout moment de l'emporter.

Accélérant les mouvements des frottements qu'il exerçait sur le membre viril de son partenaire, Kyo sentit la tension augmenter dans le corps de Yuki, visiblement il n'en pouvait plus alors…

Soudainement Kyo s'arrêta…

Yuki protesta, levant brusquement la tête :

« Qui a-t-il ? Pourquoi ? J'étais si… proche… »

Kyo gloussa et baissa encore un peu plus la tête, il prit le sexe de Yuki dans sa bouche et le suça doucement…

Yuki se mordit les lèvres et serra les poings. L'incroyable sensation des lèvres et de la langue autour de son érection était presque trop pour lui.

Son monde devient incohérent, ses pensées et ses sentiments tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, lui donnant un agréable vertige.

Yuki émit une sorte de sifflement. Il serra les dents et renversa la tête en arrière, il ne put rien faire…

Envahi par le plaisir, il fit de son mieux pour remuer ses hanches dans le même rythme que les sucions de Kyo, se retenant de jouir tout de suite.

Mais il ne pouvait pas …

Soudain, un éclat, quelque chose en lui était comme en train de brûler. Son cœur battait frénétiquement, la chaleur envahissait son corps, il ne pouvait plus se retenir…

Il poussa soudainement un cri, cambrant son dos, le corps prit de convulsions…

Souriant Kyo se glissa sur le lit pour faire face à son amour.

« Yuki ? Tout va bien ? »

« Oui….. ! C'était génial….hum… Incroyable… ! »

« Tant mieux amour…. »

« Mais Kyo…. Et toi ? »

« Ce sera pour la prochaine fois amour, je pense que Thoru et Shigure ne devraient plus tarder »

« Tu as raison la prochaine fois … je me vengerais… »

Sur un dernier baiser, ils se rhabillèrent et ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir, tout avait été parfaitement chronométré…


End file.
